


A Hazy Memory

by DokiDokiChokie



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Comfort, Dreams, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiChokie/pseuds/DokiDokiChokie
Summary: Ryan's dream's have a tendency to be flashbacks to a old timeline that was once his one. This dream was one that dealt with special alleged terrorist.
Relationships: Akmazian/Ryan Dalias, Ryan Dalias/David Maddox
Kudos: 22





	A Hazy Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 3! Just sayin! Also this was just an idea I had at like midnight and wanted to write it...its probably not to great but hope y'alls enjoy!

Ryan and Akmazian lay together in a cot on the silent storm, Akmazians flesh hand running gentle fingers through the doctors hair. Ryan pressed close to the man feeling every breath and hearing each beat of his heart, all nearly hypnotic to the point Ryan could feel himself drifting. The ship stayed quiet besides a creek here and a beep there as the two lay with one another, a rare day of relaxation on this hell station known as EOS 10. Akmazian looked down at the doctor and a warm smile crept onto his lips, “Ya look so tired” he spoke lightly to the surgeon as he kissed the top of his brown hair “you can go to sleep ya know, I’ll be right here” he purred in a sweet way almost trying to coxe the good doctor into sleeping.  
Ryan looked up at him to meet the others nearly golden eyes, who knew the eyes of another man could be so intoxifying, “Mh, I could but...I don’t really want to” he spoke in the same hushed tones. To the doctor this moment couldn't get any better, silence and a ruggishly handsome space pirate? Who could ask for more. Ryan looks at the man's mechanical hand then takes it in his own to interlace their fingers together in such an intimate way...he wanted to be close to him and deep down he couldn't explain why. It was really unspoken. A driven and strong force that kept them coming back to one another day in and day out.  
Akmazian fell silent for a moment, his free hand running down to the nape of the others neck. His mind seeing to run on and on into a burning horizon, he looked Ryan in the eye and with all the feeling he could muster says “I love you, you know that right?” he looked at the other seeming like he was taking in every feature he could.  
Ryan sits up a little and laughs to himself, “I-...well yeah I guess?” the doctor stuttered out with a confused smile. Ryan searched the others' faces but couldn't get the answer he was supposedly looking for, “are you okay?” his smile faltered into a worried look.  
Akmazian took his hand from the others neck to put it on his cheek, “You know that right? Ryan...say yes-” he asked nearly desperately. He seemed to have seen a ghost, like he peered into a dark future.  
The doctor stuttered over his thoughts and his tongue, “I-...Akmazian you know I can’t say it-” a pit sank into his stomach. What was going on in his partners mind and what had him like this. Ryan opened his mouth to speak but his pager went off before he could even put his thoughts into words. He looks at the little screen before getting up in a rush, the cold air filling the space between him and the other very quickly enough to make the surgeon shiver. “Shit, Jane really needs me down in the infirmary-” he quickly leans in to give Akmazian one last kiss before he speeds for the door. This pull stopped him at the door, his heart almost ached. He wanted to say it. Say it Ryan. “I’ll see you soon” he weakly smiled and gave a nod as he left. These were not the words he wanted to say...he wanted to say ‘I love you too’ but the words out of his mouth left him stinging. A pull in his chest wanted him back in Akmazians arms but he ignored it to get back to work as quickly as possible.  
The other was left to sit on the cot alone...those definitely were not the words he wanted or needed to hear. “Damn it..” he muttered to himself. He couldn't shake this feeling he was having and he knew he couldn't stay here. The terrorist gets up from his now empty cot back up into the main controls of the Silent Storm to take off. He knew this was probably the last time he’d see this station. And he was right.

~~~~~~~~~  
“Who Is Akmazian? “  
~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan wakes up in his quarters near a cold sweat, same dream again. Same Akmazian and same ending. The doctor sits up in his bed and sighs to himself, he looks around and it was near the same. Well except this body next to him, who was it. Akmazian? He peered over and looked at the man's face, no no of course not...it was David. David Madoxx. Ryan smiles at the sleeping officer but lets his mind back to its normal running. Why did this dream...memory? Always come up? He could feel Akmazians hands...his lips. If the surgeon was truthful with himself that same pull in his chest stayed, it pulled in every witch way but never in one direction. Ryan puts his face in his hands, he felt like he could cry..hell ever since everything changed he felt like he could cry every damn day. Running and running and running...his mind went round and round until he felt a hand on his arm. Ryan felt his skin prickel, he removed his hands from his face to look at the arm and then the face from where the hand came from. Ryan gave a little smile to Madoxx and took his hand in his own, “Hey, sorry did I wake you?” Ryan asked gently to the other.  
David shakes his head before he sits up to hook an arm around the other affectionately, “No, no you're okay” Madoxx kisses Ryans temple. The two had been together for almost a rotation and the two had slept in one another chambers now and then. “Why are you awake, hon?” he rubbed his shoulder with a soft squeeze.  
‘Hon’. Ryan thought about that word...Akmazian used to call me that. Ryan shrugs to try and avoid the question “Just a bad dream is all”, he looks David in the eye. Not the same eyes at all...David had greenish brown eyes while Akmazian had these stunning light brown ones, ones that seemed to glow golden in the right lighting. He needed to forget about the terrorist...forget about him completely. But could he really?  
David looked through him like it was nothing, “Ry, come on you can tell me” he nudges the other with a light playful air. Madoxx liked to think he knew everything but honestly...when it came to Ryan he kinda did. It was a gift and a hell for the doctor.  
Ryan whined and lazily leaned into David, “...j-just a dream” he stuttered, “a memory? A vivid yet...very hazy memory?” Ryan groaned. He could see Akmazians every feature, every scar and every little imperfection. His smile haunted him. Where was he?  
David adjusted himself so Ryan could lean into him and the doctor did just that, “A memory? What kind? Bad?” he wrapped his arms around the doctor to hold him affectionately and to press a kiss here and there for comfort.  
The doctor let himself relax and now let his feelings flow, “No...good”, Ryan started as he thought, “Someone I used to know, and was close to like this..” he kissed David's arm that was slung over his chest. More thinking, choosing his words carefully “It was I think late night...me and-” he bites at his inner cheek, “him were just laying together and he looked nervous before I left, he asked me a question and I didn't exactly give the answer it the way I should have and-’ there was a wrench in his chest, “I never saw him again and!” he laughed a little, knowing how he'd sound “No one knows who he is! Like he never existed” Ryan sighed...he wanted to at least talk to Akmazian again.  
David hummed low enough that it resigned in his chest, “dreaming about another man? I’m hurt” Madoxx laughed a little trying to make a serious situation a little more light. David could tell that this meant a lot to his lover and he definitely wanted to get to the bottom of it, “what was his name Ry?”  
“If I told you his name you’d think I’m crazy” Ryan gave a little laugh. “There's no point in looking, i've looked for so long but now…” He looked up at David and smiled “I have you, that's all I need”  
David smiled so wide, he leaned down to kiss the good doctor on his lips. It was sweet and passionate and seemed to last a century. It was perfect. “And all I need is you, Ryan” David whispered.  
Ryan felt so warm, he felt home. He swore this feeling of lost longing was gone now and replaced with pure awe of the man looming over him. Ryan knew he would hopefully see Akmazian again..now or later. This timeline or another. This force that pulled them was strong and nothing could stop it from coming back together...even if it’s not the same version of Akmazian. Seeing him again would be like waking up in a coma. A dream, or rather more hazy memories


End file.
